


Fast Fox and Her Slowpoke

by NaniWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniWrites/pseuds/NaniWrites
Summary: Rena Rouge flirts a lot, and Carapace does not like it.





	Fast Fox and Her Slowpoke

“Hi, Slowpoke.”

 

Ever since Chat Noir and Ladybug decided that they needed more full-time heroes, Nino thought it was the best and worst time of his life. Best because who doesn’t want to be a superhero, especially since the miraculous comes with his very own pocket-sized friend. Worst because he has to deal with Rena Rouge for a living now.

 

“Hey, dude,” Carapace laughs nervously. “What brings you to this side of town?” All he wanted was one patrol night in peace, but instead he has to go through another torturous night.

 

Rena Rouge slowly looks up and down his body, and in a seductive voice she says, “I’ve already checked my side of town, and I heard this one has a much better view.” She winks at him.

 

Carapace bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from responding harshly. He has even gone to Ladybug and Chat Noir to try and get some advice on how to get her to stop flirting with him. Ladybug facepalmed and murmured something along the lines of, “Of course she knows,” before giggling and saying that she was going to handle the situation. That was weeks ago, and Rena is still at it. If he didn’t promise Chat that he would behave and keep up camaraderie within the group, he would have kicked Rena off a roof a long time ago.

 

“I have a girlfriend.” He ends up saying for the twentieth time to her with a deadpan expression.

 

Rena leaps up on a chimney, sits cross-legged, and looks down on him. “So I’ve heard, but how amazing can she really be when she’s not a superhero like me?”

 

Carapace’s body stiffens, and he really has to think about controlling his breathing so he doesn’t start cussing her out. He calms down a bit before talking in a harden voice, “You don’t know her like I do, and quite honestly, she deserves a miraculous much more than you. She is so brave even when she is face-to-face with an akuma, and when she is scared she doesn’t let that fear consume her. I can’t even count the amount of times that she has helped out Ladybug and Chat Noir.” At this point Carapace starts pacing and flailing his hands around to articulate. “She is also innovative and ambitious that she will meet all the goals that she has set for her career by the time she hits 30! And caring! She is so caring, and not only to me but to her whole family. She will give up everything in her life if it means that her family can be happy. Which makes her so good with kids, and I can’t wait to have little dudes and dudettes running around especially since she will be the best mother ever. Oh! She is also so funny that one time we- “

 

The sound of sniffling cuts him off. Carapace looks over to Rena and sees tears running down her face. His eyes widen, and he starts internally panicking. _Oh my Wayzz, I didn’t think she actually liked me that much. Oh no I made her cry and now she is heartbroken. How do I even deal with other people’s emotions?!?_

He tentatively approaches where she was sitting. “Uh… Sorry for, um, breaking your heart I think. Do you want to talk about it?” Even saying that made Carapace cringe, because who would seriously want to talk to the dude that destroyed their self-esteem?

 

Rena wipes her eyes and jumps down to where Carapace is, looks him in the eyes and says, “I think you are going to be a great father one day too, Nino.”

 

“Oh thanks! I mean, I’m not the best with children, babies especially, but I guess I could…” He stares off into the distant skyline of Paris as realization starts slowly trickling in. Rena called him Nino, which is a name she is definitely not supposed to know. “How – I – What?”  

 

“It was so obvious, Nino. You have this weird compulsion of calling everyone ‘dude’.” Rena giggles as she closes Carapace’s mouth. Rena’s eyes begin to get watery again, and in a soft voice she says, “I love you, Nino, and with that speech back there I honestly now know how much you love me too. Our kids will be so lucky to have you as a father.”

 

For the second time in their conversation Carapace felt blindsided. He looked at the girl in front of him and no longer saw Rena Rouge, but his sweet and frustrating girlfriend, Alya. Everything began to make sense. Alya never got mad when he suddenly became busy and had to go on less dates. She even said that since the emergence of new heroes she was occupied with the Ladyblog, which he now knows is a huge lie. Carapace now also understands how Rena knew what his boundaries were. She never touched him, always knew the perfect way to tease him, and always calmed down the flirting when he reached his limit. He never knew how she knew how to stop exactly when he was about to blow up, but it feels like he got new glasses with how many clues he can see.

 

“You are a cruel girlfriend, and I hope I still have the receipt so I can return you. Were you testing me this whole time?!” Carapace still had a dumbfounded expression.

 

“I was waiting for you to figure it out. It took you long enough, Slowpoke! Did you even pick up when I would tell you the exact same pickup line as me and as Rena?” She crosses her arms and gives him a radiant smile.

 

“I just though you both found it on Twitter and found it funny! How did you even figure me out?”

 

“I knew the first time you got your miraculous and saved me,” said Rena way too proud of herself.

 

“I can’t believe this. I’m so punishing you for the torture that I have had to endure these past weeks. You are so lucky that I love you so much.” He scoops her up into the biggest hug. He has never felt so happy knowing that he can share such an important part of his life with her. Also date nights are going to be so much more fun and romantic when they have the ability to reach the highest points of Paris.

 

BONUS:

“Ladybug! Ladybug! You will not believe what I just saw!” Chat Noir runs towards her with a surprised look on his face.

 

“What did you see this time, Chat?” She says in a bored tone. It might be another one of his overreactions.

 

“I am pretty sure that Carapace is cheating on his girlfriend. I just witnessed him and Rena making out! Should I threaten Carapace about how being disloyal is a crime, or should I also threaten Rena because she already knew that he was dating someone else?!” He makes grand gestures with his hands, including pretending to strangle an imaginary Carapace.

 

Ladybug was wondering when Rena was going to finally confess since poor Carapace had no clue as to how to handle the situation of someone actually liking him. “Kitty, you don’t need to worry about that. Rena has known his identity for a while and was playing a prank on him. I guess she finally told him. She is actually his real-life girlfriend.”

 

Chat lets out the biggest scream, “Alya is Rena Rouge?!”

 

Ladybug at that moment knew that she messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first complete fanfic! I am hoping to be putting out more consistently, but university is not fun. If you ever want to talk please find me on my tumblr nani-lahiffe (please, I have no friends)


End file.
